


Once in Russia

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Secret Avengers
Genre: F/M, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Bucky were just wrapping up a mission when a playful argument over who got who captured begins, leading to a little game of one-upmanship. When this leads to them replicating some playful acts they've witnessed friends doing, though, it takes a more underwear-destroying turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in Russia

"This was very clearly your fault."

"What? How, in any possible way, was this my fault?"

"I don't usually get tied up like this; I almost never get caught and tied up. Clearly, this was your fault."

"Please, James, I've seen those old news reels, I've seen how often you got captured back then. And besides, we both know you enjoy being tied up when it's just the two of us."

This comment brings a blush to his face and makes him grow silent, earning a smirk from the red-headed super-spy known as Natasha Romanov, AKA the Deadly Black Widow. Next to her, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, a man thought dead that the world now knows as the Winter Soldier, pilots a jet the two are using to get out of Russian airspace, escaping after a brief tenure in a Gulag. The two were infiltrating said Gulag to retrieve intel concerning a Soviet-era terrorist plot that had recently been activated and, though they were captured, the intel was enough for their allies back in the states to solve the crisis, and now, the two are just heading back home to join them.

"You know, I'm really glad the Russians damaged are comlink and no one could hear that." Bucky muses, as Natasha just laughs a bit, causing him to laugh himself. Neither of them were particularly 'funny' people; in their circle of friends, they're typically the serious one, as to be expected from two former Soviet human weapons who've spent over half a century either as brainwashed puppets or recovering atoners. But together, they always manage to bring a smile on each other's face, something that made their Soviet handlers once upon a time very reluctant to let them interact.

Now though, they're free, and even if they sometimes delve back into that darkness, the other is always there to help them out of it, and help when the other is in a bind, both metaphorically and literally.

"Well, Steve did catch us that one time, so I don't think it'd be news, and how many times have we walked in on Clint and Bobbi in compromising positions?" Natasha responds, making him shrug in agreement, laughing a bit more at that, as she got out of her seat, walking to the back of the plane as she removes her gear, stretching a bit. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am in desperate need of a drink and a change of clothes."

"Yeah, let me get this thing out of missile range and I'll join you." Bucky adds, watching her as she walks past, making her smirk at him, swaying her hips intentionally to attract his attention.

"You need to take at least one shower before I let you 'join me' in anything, Barnes. You reek of Gulag." Natasha retorts semi-teasingly, stepping out of view as she removed her belts and boots.

"You don't smell too much better right now either, Romanov; fortunately the rest of you is still perfect." Bucky responds, making her smile back as he gets to a safer distance from Russian airspace. "You know, even when you're getting me captured and making me need to get us out of places."

"Oh really? That's how it is? James, I'm a master of stealth and espionage, and with that comes being an unequalled escape artist." Natasha claims boldly, calling back to him. "You're lucky you're cute; most people who doubt my skills don't tend to live long."

"So, you can escape anything, huh?" Bucky asks, switching to auto-pilot as soon as it's safe to, turning his chair around to face her.

"I'm a free woman, aren't I?" Natasha adds, turning back to him, before ducking back into the room, continuing her search for any stowed away alcohol. "Nothing's kept me prisoner for long before."

"That's true I suppose." Bucky muses as he got up, stepping out of the cockpit to join her, just as she found the mini-fridge, kneeling down to search it. With stealth rivalling her own, he crept up on her, before sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her off her feet with a hug, catching her off-guard and kissing her neck. "But you've never escaped me."

"You're not something I want to escape from, James." Natasha replies as she looks back at him, kissing him back, before turning her attention back to the fridge. "But seriously though, I need vodka, and I need it now."

Pulling away from him, Natasha kneels back down to grab the drink, while Bucky steps back to give her space. As they do so though, he can't help but notice as the back of her suit rises up, revealing her lower back, and a very noticeable red material peaking above the belt of her pants.

"Hm, these are cute." Bucky muses, casually pulling the material up to look at it. She stiffens a bit as she feels her underwear suddenly ride up, revealing itself to be frilly black and red bikini panties, though as he's not pulling up particularly hard she just ignores it, while he lets them snap back. "Not sure they're the most practical pair for kicking ass though."

"No, but you know me; I could wear six inch heels and a pencil skirt, I'd still win any fight I'm in." Natasha replies confidently, turning around and stuffing the underwear back into her pants, adjusting them a bit. "Not to mention, it didn't slow me down earlier, as much as you tried to do that."

"Oh, so now I'm slowing you down?" Bucky asks, a flirty smile on his face, matching hers, as he turns to go back to the cockpit.

"Well, if it was just me, we wouldn't have been caught in the first place." Natasha responds simply with a small shrug. "I'm something of a legend, after all."

"Hey, you were a legend, I was a ghost story. Ghost story beats legend." Bucky replies simply, continuing the playful 'who's better' conversation. "I'm pretty sure if anything, you were slowing me down."

"Oh, sure about that?" Natasha adds, walking behind him with a raised eyebrow. As she watches him walk, an idea pops into her head, before coming up behind him. "Well, why don't I show you how to really 'slow someone down'?"

"What does that mean, exact-hey!" Before he could react, Natasha had jumped onto his back, turning around and wrangling him to the ground in a manner typical for her. Quickly, the two end up on the floor, struggling to contain their laughter as Natasha twisted his organic arm around his back and pinned him on his stomach.

"Like this." Natasha claims, sitting on his back, wiggling a little to get comfortable. "This getting the point across?"

"A little." Bucky muses, looking over his shoulder. "You know, I can get out of this any time I want."

"I'm sure you can." The red-headed spy retorts with an eyeroll as she kept him pinned, as another idea came to her. Though she's not one for childish pranks, there's one that's gotten popular among SHIELD's new recruits as a hazing ritual of sorts that she's taken part in once or twice, one she learnt from spending time with one Bobbi Morse. "You know James, I don't suppose you know what I wedgie is, do you?"

"A wedgie? The underwear thing?" Bucky replies with a raises eyebrow, using his free arm to make a pulling motion. "Yeah, I've seen Clint doing it to Bobbi a few times. Um, why?"

"Oh, no reason, no reason at all." Natasha replies with a grin, changing her seating position as she cracked her fingers, turning towards the belt of his pants. He quickly connects the dots and starts trying to shake her off, but she's able to stay steady long enough to curl her hands around his waistband, before pulling up on the grey boxer-briefs with no remorse.

"Hey! Nat! Quit it-owe! Stop that!" He groans and yelps, kicking about and trying to get her off. With her on his back, his arm pinned and his underwear being pulled up, he's in a very compromising position, unable to get her off.

"Let me see if I can get these over your head first." Natasha jokes, still grinning as she tried to pull them up, hoping to hook them over his brunette scalp before he can get free.

However, escaping a pin-hold, even one like this, is hardly difficult for someone as good as Bucky Barnes when he needs to, so, after taking a moment to ready himself, he pushes off the ground with his robot arm, knocking her off and making her let go as she rolls off of him, while he rests on his back.

Letting out a small yelp as she rolled off of him, Natasha catches herself, but not before Bucky has gotten back up and began stuffing his underwear back into his pants.

"OK, so, I think I proved my point." Natasha claims, getting herself up and looking at him. "I did succeed in slowing you down."

"That, is technically true. But, I think I can disprove your 'you can escape anything' claim." Bucky replies, crossing his arms.

"Really? You think so?" Natasha raises her eyebrow, while he just smirks back. After a small stare-off, Bucky moves forward, while Natasha ducks, rolling under him and pulling on his pants, nearly pantsing him.

"Hey!" He lets out before lunging at her, grabbing at her leg and managing to pull her pants down a bit himself, exposing the black and red material, until she gets out of his grip and does a flip around him.

For a few minutes, he chases after her, while she keeps ducking and avoiding, both laughing as they played the little game of cat-and-mouse, until eventually Bucky manages to catch her, wrapping his metal arm around her and keeping ahold of her.

"Hey! Not fair at all!" Natasha claims, though Bucky just replies by wrapping his other hand's fingers around her waistband and pulling up, making her let out a small yelp. She grits her teeth, kicking about as he pulls up, letting go of her waist for a moment so he could switch hands, before effortlessly hoisting her up with his robot arm, making her let out a much louder gasp. "Ack! Eick! Hey! Now this is _really_ unfair!"

"Not as unfair as this is going to be." Bucky replies, grinning a bit as he bounces her once or twice, making her kick about until he grabs ahold of her legs, then lowered her back to the ground. Remembering a trick he learnt the last time the two went on a double-date with Hawkeye and Mockingbird, he placed her on the ground-with great difficulty as she wrestled for freedom constantly, before pulling her feet back.

Recognizing what he was doing, Natasha bit her lip as she tried to thrash around more, eventually tiring and giving up as he pulling the frilly, skimpy panties up and hooked them around her feet, twisting them around first to make sure they were tight, before letting them go and leaving her stuck.

He stood up, smiling as he looked down on his work with pride. "There! I think Clint told me this was a 'jock-lock'. Remember how long Bobbi got stuck for?"

"Twelve minutes and 58 seconds." Natasha responds, remembering the length of time exactly. "That's how long it took before she managed to get her feet free."

"Then you know how long you have to beat." Bucky replies, cracking his fingers and grabbing the bottle of vodka. "I'll be waiting in the cockpit."

She groaned as he walked away, glaring at him, before sighing and laughing a bit, turning her attention to her back. So, here was her challenge: Escape from her underwear, and do it in less time than it took her friend to do so. Should be simple.

From the cockpit, Bucky listens to the sound of her occasional groans and frustrated yelps, as well as the sound of her accidentally rolling into stuff as she struggled to get free. He feels a little bad, but she did start it, so he just leaves her to it, until about thirteen minutes later the sound stops, and he sees a hand appear beside him, holding the torn remains of Natasha's underwear.

"Done. With two seconds to spare." She announces, dropping the torn panties on his lap before sitting next to him, focusing on the sky in front of them. Silently she puts on the co-pilot headset and readies the system, while he just watches her go back to normal, without saying a word.

A few seconds pass until they both find themselves laughing about it, while she tries to bury her face in her hands.

"Oh, god, I can't believe any of that actually just happened." Natasha admits, rolling her eyes as she tries to stop laughing. "I will make you pay for that one, James. Mark my words."

"I look forward to it, Natasha. I look forward to it."

And so, another pair of Avengers found themselves trading wedgies. These things are like the common cold or something.


End file.
